


Movie Reviews

by fadeverb



Series: Leo [17]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Zhune have opinions about <em>The Bourne Ultimatum</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Reviews

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor spoilers for _The Bourne Ultimatum_. The movie, not the book.

"The cameras needed a tripod," Zhune said. "Calling it a director's style is no excuse for action scenes that shaky. If I wanted my vision to be jittering all over the place during a dramatic scene, I'd down a dozen shots of espresso and go punch someone myself."

Leo unlocked the car, and got into the driver's seat.

"The plot holes were obvious. No explanation for how he got certain types of information, or how that woman was able to come up with all the tools she needed to fake that signal on such short notice." Zhune took his place in the passenger seat, and watched his partner. She was being exceptionally quiet, and he didn't like it. Not when he couldn't figure out why. "And there's no excuse for a human being able to survive that many car crashes with minor injuries."

Leo pulled the car out into the street, cutting off an SUV and slicing across three lanes of traffic to move into a left-turn lane. She jerked to a halt at the red light, fingers drumming on the wheel. "Your point?"

Zhune watched her face, looking for a hint. "My point is, you never sit through a movie without bitching the whole way through. But you were awfully quiet in there."

"It's nothing," Leo said.

"Try again, with one I'd believe."

"I'm trying to drive, you know."

"And I want to know what's up with you." Zhune leaned over to murmur into his partner's ear. "What is it, a crush on Matt Damon?"

The car splashed through the wet intersection, a left turn against the light and cutting through the traffic in a crescendo of squealing brakes and blaring horns. Zhune rolled back into his own seat to grab at a seat belt.

"Screw you," said Leo. "You want to be James Bond, with a cute Bond girl femme fatale-ing around behind you? Then I want to be Jason Bourne. He's trying to live his own damn life, and only goes on a rampage when he has to because people pull him back in. He's clever, he's fast, he doesn't waste time being smug, he can blend into a crowd, and when danger's coming, he calls the cops on them and gets away in the confusion. He stays one step ahead of everyone else, knows how to get misdirection going, and isn't afraid to collaborate with the enemy to take out the people he has a grudge against. Now that's a role model."

"You could've just said so." Zhune wrestled his seat belt into place. "If you really want to emulate that guy, you'll have to get better at car chases."

"I can work my driving." Leo slid towards the on-ramp lane until the packed cars gave room to save their own paint jobs. "Nothing wrong with some high speed car chases now and then."

"Don't you find that a little...Ofanite?"

"If that's what it takes to be that damn good at it," Leo said.

They drove on in silence for a few miles. Zhune watched the rain, and let his partner calm down.

"So you liked the movie?"

Leo shrugged. "Not bad. Camera work was too shaky."

"Thought so myself."


End file.
